


El Sinsonte

by A_Tardis_In_Hogwarts



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Series
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tardis_In_Hogwarts/pseuds/A_Tardis_In_Hogwarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="align-justify">
  <p>Podía hacerlo, se dijo, no era más que un dije de plata, un sinsonte con la cola larga y las alas recogidas. Lo miraba orgulloso, con la cabeza alta y el pico erguido… Lo había comprado porque le recordaba a ella, fiera y delicada, así la llamaban, al menos eso lo sabía: <i>Mockingbird</i>.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	El Sinsonte

Se arrepintió incluso antes de poner un pie fuera de la joyería, ¿En qué estaba pensando? El romanticismo nunca había sido su punto fuerte y estaba seguro que de que tampoco era el de Bobbi. Estaba estupefacto, confundido, sus ojos escrutaban la pequeña bolsa de plástico que sostenía contra su pecho como si no supiera lo que había en su interior, como si no acabara de gastar en ello la mitad del dinero que había ganado en su último trabajo con Izzy.

-¡Mierda!- Hunter se alejó de la joyería, ya era demasiado tarde para volver a entrar y devolver lo que acaba de comprar, el hombre de detrás del mostrador lo tomaría por loco, no le importaba, pero estaba seguro de que si no seguía adelante con aquello se arrepentiría también de todos modos.

Cuando llegó a la esquina sacó la pequeña caja de terciopelo negro, muy elegante, pero un tanto fúnebre para su propio gusto, y se la guardó en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta de cuero que casi siempre llevaba, la bolsa acabó en la papelera más cercana, arrojada por Hunter como el criminal que trata de ocultar sus pruebas.

Ellos nunca habían sido así, Bobbi y él, no eran esos novios cursis y empalagosos que a veces le daban ganas de vomitar, quizá tenían un modo muy particular de demostrar que se querían y les gustaba discutir más de lo que otros podían considerar sano, pero eran felices, a su modo, y también tenían sus momentos de tierna debilidad... a escondidas, en la intimidad de su casa, donde nadie pudiera señalarles con el dedo y repetir lo adorables que eran.

A Lance le gustaba buscar las peores películas que dieran en la televisión por cable y después convencer a Bobbi para que las viese con él después de una cena copiosa. Ella discutía durante un rato, solo por no perder la costumbre, pero al final se sentaban juntos, relajados, casi tirados sobre el sofá. Bobbi se dejaba mimar mientras hablaban de nada y siempre se quedaba dormida antes del final, Hunter nunca la despertaba, sabía dios lo mucho que le gustaban esos momentos en los que Barbara Morse, súper espía, se relajaba solo entre sus brazos... Pero cuando despertaba se sentía obligado a burlarse un poco de ella porque no podía aguantar despierta durante una película completa y le decía lo mucho que le había gustado a él, aunque realmente no había estado prestando atención.

A veces paseaban de la mano, aunque creía que Bobbi lo hacía para molestarlo, consciente de que Hunter odiaba esa estúpida diferencia de altura entre ambos y así daba la impresión de que era ella quién lo guiaba a todos lados. Era cierto, pero también le gustaba hacer caricias con el pulgar en el interior de su mano, solo de vez en cuando, o cuando lo hacía inconscientemente, lo justo para que ella sonriera para él.

Cuando veían un bebe, de esos que los padres pasean con orgullo en sus carritos, la situación siempre era incómoda, ambos lo miraban con recelo pero enseguida intercambiaban miradas curiosas, buscando la reacción del otro, sabedores de que algún día serían ellos, quizá, los padres orgullosos, pero asustados porque no tenían ni la más remota idea de cómo cambiar un pañal y los niños parecían delicados, demasiado para los nervios de Hunter.

Había estado pensando en todas esas cosas, todo lo que amaba de Bobbi Morse, cuando decidió que entrar en la joyería era una buena idea y ahora tenía un problema. ¿Cuánto tiempo lo tendría escondido en la chaqueta hasta encontrar la forma menos patética de dárselo? Quizá podía dejarlo por ahí y esperar a que ella sola lo encontrase, así evitaría el bochorno de tener que dar ninguna explicación... O podía guardarlo hasta su cumpleaños, entonces lo haría ver mucho más inocente, su aniversario ya había pasado, eso tenía que descartarlo, quizá... quizá...

Barajando ideas había llegado a la puerta de casa, incluso había subido a pie los tres pisos hasta el rellano en el que estaba su apartamento, había olvidado quejarse sobre lo irresponsable que era no reparar el maldito ascensor. Ya estaba anocheciendo, si todo iba bien y no era una de esas veces en las que Bobbi desaparecía durante días, ella ya estaría en casa, seguramente molesta por su injustificado retraso.

Giró las llaves en la cerradura y echó un vistazo dentro antes de entrar, solo la cocina estaba iluminada, Lance veía el haz de luz iluminar un tramo del pasillo.

-¡Bob! - Asomó la cabeza y allí estaba, trasteando algo que olía terriblemente bien. Bobbi decía que él cocinaba terrible, era muy posible que tuviera razón, se lamentaba mucho de no encontrar algo con lo que devolverle la crítica.

¡Oh, como se acobardo en ese momento! Su mano buscó de forma inconsciente la caja que se escondía en el fondo de su bolsillo, no esperó que ella le respondiera, apartó la mirada y avanzó por el pasillo hasta la puerta del baño de invitados.

Se encerró allí sin decir palabra.

—¿Hunter? — Los pasos de Bobbi se acercaban por el pasillo, por cada uno que escuchaba él retrocedía otro más hasta que se encontró acorralado junto al inodoro, sentado sobre la tapa con el pánico pintado en la cara.

¿Qué iba a decir? Sacó la pequeña caja de su bolsillo, el terciopelo le hacía cosquillas en las yemas de los dedos y aún así encontró el valor para levantar la tapa y observar el interior.

Podía hacerlo, se dijo, no era más que un dije de plata, un sinsonte con la cola larga y las alas recogidas. Lo miraba orgulloso, con la cabeza alta y el pico erguido… Lo había comprado porque le recordaba a ella, fiera y delicada, así la llamaban, al menos eso lo sabía: Mockingbird.

—¡Hunter! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Se levantó de un salto, el cerrojo estaba puesto pero algo le decía que si no decía algo o salía pronto a Bobbi no le costaría nada tirar la puerta para entrar. Suspiró una vez, dos, tres… se guardó la cajita en el bolsillo de nuevo y abrió la puerta con toda la calma que podía fingir.

—¿Es que no puedo usar el baño?

Bobbi estaba frente a la puerta con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, no debió pensar en lo sexy que le parecía, no era el mejor momento para que la atracción que sentía por ella le jugara una mala pasada.

—A ti te pasa algo, Lance… — Apretó los dientes, Bobbi solo usaba su nombre de pila cuando se sentía especialmente afectuosa o cuando quería algo. Lo segundo más a menudo que lo primero — No creas que me engañas.

Estaba acabado y lo sabía, fin, tocado y hundido. Sacó la cajita de su bolsillo y la puso frente a Bobbi que la sostuvo por fin con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Qué es esto, Hunter?

Notó cierta angustia en su voz pero también la incipiente sonrisa que nacía en sus labios mientras abría la caja. Supo que había entendido por qué era un sinsonte.

Y aún así esperaba una respuesta.

Tenía que ser rápido, decir algo seguro: "es un regalo" o "¿No te gusta?", pero en su lugar fue estúpido, dijo algo mucho, muchísimo peor:

—Bobbi, cásate conmigo.

¡Mierda! Fue un momento, solo un segundo de debilidad, pero cuando se dio cuenta la frase ya había salido de su boca, lo había dicho en voz alta, ¿De verdad había sido él?

Era el fin, Bobbi miraba la cajita y lo miraba a él, la sorpresa se iba disipando y al final solo parecía curiosa y un poco escéptica.

—¿Me estás pidiendo matrimonio, Lance? ¿De verdad?

¿Lo estaba haciendo? Ya no había vuelta atrás, la idea de casarse con Bobbi y formar una familia no era extraña, había acudido a él en momentos en los que no querría admitir que realmente la amaba tanto. Pero quizá se estaba precipitando, quizá esa era la peor petición de matrimonio de la historia.

A pesar de todo asintió con la cabeza, si un simple regalo le había costado semejante dolor de cabeza, un anillo de compromiso sería su fin. Actuar de forma impulsiva era propio de él y la perspectiva de casarse con Bobbi no le daba tanto miedo como habría pensado tiempo atrás.

—¿Sabes que eso se pide con un anillo? — Quería sonar cínica, desdeñosa, pero la sonrisa que iluminaba sus preciosos labios la delataba y lo miraba con una mezcla de ternura y lástima, quizá porque sabía las penurias que había tenido que pasar para aventurarse a pronunciar aquellas dos palabras que cambiarían sus vidas.

Hunter río, por supuesto, una seguridad que no sentía lo poseyó de repente, solo podía pretender que todo había sido parte de un plan, que desde antes de pisar la joyería ya sabía cómo iba a terminar la noche.

—Eso es lo que haría cualquiera, Bob. Yo no soy cualquiera — Se acercó un poco más con gesto altanero y una sonrisa orgullosa que no desapareció ni siquiera cuando Bobbi lo miró impasible con una ceja alzada.

De repente se puso tenso, ¿Y si decía que no? No sería una gran sorpresa si lo rechazaba por culpa de su torpe propuesta accidental. Hasta le dio la impresión de que ella se hacía de rogar, deseosa de hacerlo sufrir un poco más de lo necesario.

Por fin, gracias al cielo, Bobbi se echó a reír y se precipitó al cuello de Hunter en un abrazo casi desesperado que él respondió con fuerza y alivio infinito.

—Que tonto y tierno puedes ser a veces, Lance — Era cierto y cruel, porque lo sabía bien, pero no le gustaba que se lo recordasen en voz alta como si fuera una debilidad terrible —. Pero me encanta.

No necesitó más, los labios de Bobbi atraparon los suyos y Hunter supo que eso sería lo más parecido a un sí que tendría de su parte… y que iba a necesitar muchos más besos para soportar meses de preparativos nupciales. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. 
> 
> Estoy trabajando en una traducción al inglés que será añadida en cuanto la termine. Hasta entonces aquí está el original, escrito durante el parón de navidad del año pasado para superar la falta de SHIELD en mi vida. 
> 
> No tengo Beta, así que el trabajo ha sido revisado solo por mí y mios son los errores. 
> 
> Un saludo :DX


End file.
